


Darkest Paths

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Underworld, just warning you, tw: hate crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Mr. Gold, Regina, Roxas, Henry, Kairi, and Albert Cides venture into the Underworld to get information from the real Twilight Town and run into some familiar faces along the way.  Meanwhile in the distant past, a young Malcolm Stiltskin's plans to propose to Felix go wrong, forcing him to turn to the Dark One for help.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DUCK POND — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          MR. GOLD, REGINA, ROXAS, HENRY, KAIRI, and ALBERT CIDES are      

          standing at the pond, near a boat.  EMMA and BELLE are also      

          there.                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You sure about this, kid?                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’ll be fine.  I’ve got grandpa and                    

                    mom with me.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You got that right.  If any evil                       

                    spirits show up —                                      

                                                                           

          She summons a fireball.                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’ll show them who’s boss!                             

                                                                           

          Emma laughs, and she extinguishes the fireball.                  

                                                                           

          Belle and Gold hug.                                              

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Take care, now.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          The pull apart.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Meanwhile, I am going to see if I                      

                    can find a —                                           

                         (smiling)                                         

                    — deputy librarian!                                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Good luck!                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Everyone ready?                                        

                                                                           

          Henry and Gold nod.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’m ready.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Kairi?  Herc?                                          

                                                                           

                    ALBERT                           KAIRI                 

          Go ahead.                        Let’s do this.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          He points his keyblade out.                                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          A dark portal opens up, and the water flowing out of it          

          turns blue.  Like, glowing blue.  With what appear to be         

          images of spiral galaxies in it.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Is that the River Styx?                                

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    Acheron.  But they are often                           

                    conflated.                                             

                                                                           

          Gold, Regina, Roxas, Henry, Kairi, and Albert get in the         

          boat.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Operation Phoenix is a-go.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Phoenix?                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You’ll understand later!                               

                                                                           

          They row into the portal, which closes in a green flash, as      

          the sun starts to rise.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Belle)                                        

                    So.  You’re hiring at the library,                     

                    huh?                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Cool.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERWORLD CAVERNS — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          It seems to be perpetual darkness.  Gold, Regina, Roxas,         

          Henry, Kairi, and Albert row down the Acheron.  Albert           

          points to a green river in the distance, just outside this       

          long cavern.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    THAT’S the Styx.                                       

                                                                           

          In addition to the Acheron, three other rivers connect to        

          the Styx, A wispy, grey one, a flaming, red one, and a           

          golden one, which is the farthest away.  Albert points to        

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              ALBERT (cont’d)                              

                    And THAT’S the Lethe.  Where we’re                     

                    going.                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SPINSTERS’ HOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          TWO YOUNG SPINSTERS, a blonde and a brunette, are dressing       

          PETER PAN in a much less tattered version of his outfit, as      

          a relaxing, cheerful version of his theme plays.  He smiles.     

                                                                           

                              SPINSTER #1                                  

                    You look great, Malcolm!                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Thanks, Agatha.                                        

                                                                           

                              SPINSTER #2                                  

                    Yes, Felix will love you.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Oh, he already does, Opal!                             

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Yes, I suppose he does!                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Thanks.  For this.  It means a lot                     

                    to me.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    We know.                                               

                                                                           

          At a knock on the door, Malcolm heads toward it.                 

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

          He stops, and she picks up a ring and tosses it to him.          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You’re a lifesaver!                                    

                                                                           

          He answers the door.  It’s FELIX, of course.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                         (grinning)                                        

                    Hi, Felix!                                             

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Hey, Malcolm!                                          

                         (looking down)                                    

                    What’s that in your hand?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Oh this?  Nothing!                                     

                                                                           

          He pockets the ring, as he turns to Agatha and Opal and          

          flashes an expression that says, "That was close!" before        

          returning his attention to Felix.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    You ready?                                             

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    When you are!                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I’m ready!                                             

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    You’re ready?                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Alright then!  Let’s head out!                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

          They lock arms, as they head out.  Agatha walks up to the        

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                         (shouting)                                        

                    We’ll meet you at the Duckling!                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Kay!                                                   

                                                                           

          I had to have him say that.  Agatha closes the door and          

          turns to Opal.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Well, we have a party to set up!                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERWORLD CAVERNS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                    

                                                                           

          Gold, Regina, Roxas, Henry, Kairi, and Albert continue to        

          row down then Acheron.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (sighs)                                           

                    How much longer?                                       

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    Shouldn’t be too long.  Look.                          

                                                                           

          The exit to the cavern approaches.  The boat finally exits.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDERWORLD — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          There are no stars in the sky.  Gold, Regina, Roxas, Henry,      

          Kairi, and Albert’s bow continues down the Acheron, until it     

          reaches the Styx, which it turns into.  The Styx circles         

          around a large island.  At its center is a tower.                

                                                                           

          Spirits float all over the island.  Henry looks at them, in      

          awe, while Roxas looks at the rivers.  They pass the wispy,      

          grey one.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Cocytus.                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    The River Cocytus.  It’s filled                        

                    with lost souls.  Who were never                       

                    given proper burials.                                  

                                                                           

          Albert looks at him, impressed.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    I’m kind of a...Greek Mythology                        

                    nut.                                                   

                                                                           

          Albert nods.                                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Stop.                                                  

                                                                           

          They do.                                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Mom?  Are you there?  It’s                             

                    me.  Kairi.                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Kairi, i don’t think —                                 

                                                                           

          A foggy arm rises out of the Cocytus grabs the boat and          

          pulls it in.  Henry, Roxas, and Kairi all scream.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARCHIE HOPPER’S OFFICE — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Emma lays on the couch, while ARCHIE sits opposite her.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I mean, I kinda let her get away.                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    How so?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, I — hmm...I —                                    

                                                                           

          He raises his eyebrow, as she sits up.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I used magic to grab her arm with a                    

                    chain.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Interesting method...                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, she cut her hand off.  Losing                    

                    hands must run in the family.                          

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Of all the ways to get away.                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    So...                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It’s just...Regina DID kind of                         

                    blame me, and — But, that’s beside                     

                    the point.  I was scary to                             

                    Wendy.  Frazzled, because my                           

                    jerkass ex’s daughter showed up.                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Yeah, I never liked him.  Once                         

                    kidnapped me.  Threatened top                          

                    dissect me.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Mm-hmm!  Kept me on his boat.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, I knew about that,                               

                    ’cause...Cora.  HE THREATENED TO                       

                    DISSECT YOU!?                                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                         (snickers)                                        

                    Glad I killed him.                                     

                                                                           

          Archie points to her, in agreement.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDERWORLD — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          Regina summons a fireball, while Henry, Roxas, and Kairi         

          summon their keyblades.  Gold points his cane at the hand,       

          and Albert readies an arrow.  All while the hand shakes the      

          boat.  Then, the source of the hand rises out of the river.      

                                                                           

          It’s a RED-HAIRED WOMAN.                                         

                                                                           

                              RED-HAIRED WOMAN                             

                    Sorry I frightened you.                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Mom!?                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI’S MOTHER                               

                    I can only hold this form for so                       

                    long.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    If we find your body and give you a                    

                    proper burial, will you be free?                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI’S MOTHER                               

                    I would think.                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    While we’re having family reunions                     

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          Henry and Gold turn around to face NEAL.                         

                                                                           

                    HENRY                            MR. GOLD              

          Dad!                             Bae!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (smiling.)                                        

                    Hey, kiddo!  Papa!                                     

                                                                           

          Kairi’s mom sinks back into the river, and the get to the        

          shore of the island, where they all get out.  Henry and Gold     

          hug Neal.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (crying)                                          

                    Bae...                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    There’s gotta be a way to get you                      

                    out of here, there’s just gotta!                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I — I don’t know about that.                           

                                                                           

          They pull apart.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Not without sacrificing a life, I’m                    

                    afraid.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, there’s no reason we can’t                       

                    catch up, I suppose.                                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I’d like that.                                         

                                                                           

          Up above, a figure lurks in the shadows — PETER PAN.             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN BEACH — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                           

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Felix are walking along the shore on a clear,        

          starry night.                                                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    The stars sure look beautiful, huh?                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Hmm?  Oh yeah.  Yeah.                                  

                                                                           

          He points to a star.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    That one, in particular, looks                         

                    really nice.                                           

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Which one?                                             

                                                                           

          Malcolm puts his arm on Felix’s left shoulder and pulls him      

          closer, leaning his head on his right shoulder.                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    See?  Second to the right.                             

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Oh yeah, it does!                                      

                                                                           

          Malcolm pulls off.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Listen, uh —                                           

                         (clears throat)                                   

                    There’s something I have to say.                       

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Three years ago, a man walked into                     

                    the Snuggly Duckling.  A man whose                     

                    name meant..."happy."                                  

                                                                           

          Felix smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    It was a                                               

                    Wednesday.  One.  Happy.  Wednesday.  The              

                    happiest day of my life, even!                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He gets down on his knee.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    But I’d like to change that.  Make                     

                    it the second — and then third —                       

                    happiest day of my life!                               

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Oh my —                                                

                                                                           

          Malcolm takes out the ring.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Felix, will you marry me?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Belle is re-shelving books, when ROBIN and ROLAND enter, the     

          latter carrying a book.                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    I’m here to return this.                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          She gets down from her stool and walks up to the counter to      

          take the book from him.                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    How did you like it?                                   

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    It was good!                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Well, always nice to here that                         

                    someone enjoys a good book!                            

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Yeah, now I need something ELSE to                     

                    read!                                                  

                                                                           

          She makes an impressed face at Robin.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Gotta say, this library REALLY has                     

                    been great for Roland!  Thanks!                        

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    That’s my job!  To encourage                           

                    reading!                                               

                         (to Roland)                                       

                    Go ahead.  Take ALL the time you                       

                    need to find a new book!                               

                                                                           

          He runs off.                                                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                         (to Robin)                                        

                    And what about YOU?  Are YOU                           

                    looking for something to read?                         

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Umm...not at the moment, no.                           

                                                                           

          She shakes her head.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    It’s just...I don’t have time.                         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Find something.  You might just                        

                    surprise yourself.                                     

                                                                           

          He opens his mouth, about to say something.                      

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    That’s an order.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDERWORLD — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          Henry, Gold, and Neal are sitting on a bench, while Regina,      

          Roxas, Albert, and Kairi stand nearby.                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          Neal smiles at him.  A BOY runs up to Albert.                    

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Herc?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    Iphicles?                                              

                                                                           

          He hugs his brother.                                             

                                                                           

                              IPHICLES                                     

                    What are you doing here?                               

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    It’s a long story.                                     

                                                                           

                              IPHICLES                                     

                    I’ve heard about what you’ve                           

                    done.  To make up for –                                

                    Thanks.  You’ve truly become a                         

                    hero.                                                  

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    How pathetic.                                          

                                                                           

          Regina turns around to see CORA behind her.                      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Don’t you know?  Love is weakness!                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Hello, mother.  Shouldn’t you be                       

                    rotting in Tartarus?                                   

                                                                           

          Gold gets up and walks toward them.                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Underworld’s under new                                 

                    management.  And she’s a                               

                    bit...easier than Hades.                               

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    She?                                                   

                                                                           

          He lets go of his brother and walks up to Gold.                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Yes, I believe you’ve met.  Megara.                    

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    I need to see her.                                     

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    That –                                                 

                                                                           

          Peter Pan lands in the boat, cross-legged.  He’s wearing a       

          bicorn, Napoleon-style.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    — can be arranged.                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Hello, father.                                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Rumpel.                                                

                                                                           

          He gets out of the boat and walks up to them.                    

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    I here you’re headed for Twilight                      

                    Town!                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What’s it to ya?                                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Oh, nothing.                                           

                                                                           

          He removes his hat and tosses it aside.                          

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Just...take me with you.                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Why should we do that?                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Because.  You need tickets.                            

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    I’m sure I can talk Meg into                           

                    getting them for us.                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (to Gold)                                         

                    Please.                                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    What’s in it for you?                                  

                                                                           

          Pan takes out his engagement ring and shows it to his son.       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    This.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN BEACH — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                           

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Felix, as before.                                    

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    Yes.                                                   

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Yes!                                                   

                                                                           

          Malcolm smiles and laughs, as he gets up and embraces            

          Felix.  Then they kiss.                                          

                                                                           

                              LEAD RUFFIAN                                 

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Well, well, well.                                      

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Felix pull apart and look at a GANG OF RUFFIANS      

          that have just stepped on the beach.                             

                                                                           

                              LEAD RUFFIAN                                 

                    How disgusting...                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (to Felix)                                        

                    Just ignore them.                                      

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I’m not gonna let them —                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    We’d be better off just heading to                     

                    the Duckling.                                          

                                                                           

          Felix breaks off and storms toward the ruffians.                 

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    HEY!  Is there a problem, here!?                       

                                                                           

                              LEAD RUFFIAN                                 

                         (to his gang)                                     

                    You take the tall, lanky one.  I’ll                    

                    hold down prettyboy.                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (his eyebrow raised)                              

                    "Prettyboy!?"  Is that supposed to                     

                    be some kind of insult?                                

                                                                           

                              LEAD RUFFIAN                                 

                    What’s the matter, can’t control                       

                    your eyebrows!?                                        

                                                                           

          The ruffians bolt toward Felix, while their leader tackles       

          Malcolm.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He flips the leader over, gets up, and runs toward Felix,        

          but the leader pulls him back down, by grabbing his              

          ankle.  He then pins him down.  He is only forced to watch       

          what happens.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LEAD RUFFIAN                                 

                    I think that’s enough.                                 

                                                                           

          His gang stops kicking Felix, and he gets off Malcolm.           

                                                                           

                              LEAD RUFFIAN (cont’d)                        

                         (to Malcolm)                                      

                    The Duke of the Frontlands sends                       

                    his regards.                                           

                                                                           

          This statement confuses Malcolm.  The ruffians walk away,        

          and he limps over to Felix and gets down to hold him.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Felix...FELIX!                                         

                                                                           

          His face is cut, most notably under is right eye, up his         

          nose — where his scars will later be.  He is unconscious,        

          so Malcolm checks his breathing.  Still there.                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    COULD SOMEBODY HELP!?                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN BEACH — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Felix, as before.  The BLUE FAIRY flies up to        

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                    You called for help, young man?                        

                                                                           

          Malcolm stares at her, awestruck.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                    I am Reul Ghorm, Queen of the                          

                    Fairies.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    It’s my fiance.                                        

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          She flies around Felix, inspecting his injuries, before          

          flying back to Malcolm.                                          

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY (cont’d)                          

                    I’m afraid there is not much I can                     

                    do.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    What!?  You’ve GOT to be kidding                       

                    me.                                                    

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                    I’m sorry.  His injuries are far                       

                    too severe.  He will die.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    No.  That can’t be.                                    

                                                                           

          The Blue fairy thinks something over.  Then:                     

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY                                   

                    I can...put him in stasis.  In case                    

                    you find someone else that can                         

                    help.  But that is all I can do.                       

                                                                           

          He nods.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY (cont’d)                          

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She waves her wand, and a forcefield envelopes Felix.            

                                                                           

                              BLUE FAIRY (cont’d)                          

                    Good luck.                                             

                                                                           

          She flies away.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Blue bitch...If only I had —                           

                         (in realization)                                  

                    Dark magic!                                            

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Zoso...Zoso!                                           

                         (shouting)                                        

                    ZOSO!                                                  

                                                                           

          A dark cloud billows in across the ground.  It rises up and      

          forms a humanoid shape.  The cloud clears, and ZOSO stands       

          in its place.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                         (Dark One voice)                                  

                    You have summoned me?                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Yes.  I’m —                                            

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Desperate.  I can see that.  First,                    

                    let me fix your leg.                                   

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and a purple glow appears over Malcolm’s      

          leg.  Once it fades, Malcolm bends it.  It’s back to normal.     

                                                                           

                              ZOSO (cont’d)                                

                    Now, what do you seek from me?                         

                                                                           

          Malcolm waves his hand toward Felix.                             

                                                                           

                              ZOSO (cont’d)                                

                         (real voice, crying)                              

                    Fee!                                                   

                                                                           

          He bolts over toward Felix.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZOSO (cont’d)                                

                         (crying)                                          

                    My boy!                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I’m so sorry I had to meet you                         

                    under these circumstances.                             

                                                                           

          Zoso nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Is there anything you can do?  That                    

                    magic you used on my leg —                             

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    This will require...more.                              

                                                                           

          He turns to Malcolm.                                             

                                                                           

                              ZOSO (cont’d)                                

                    But I must warn you: These things                      

                    come at a price.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Name it.                                               

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    The one who loves him most must                        

                    open up his heart to Darkness.  And                    

                    since —                                                

                                                                           

          He waves his hand in front of himself.                           

                                                                           

                              ZOSO (cont’d)                                

                    — I have already done that...                          

                                                                           

          He looks right into Malcolm’s eyes.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    It must be me.                                         

                                                                           

          Zoso nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    This is no easy task.  You will                        

                    find yourself easily led astray by                     

                    dark temptations.  It will be very                     

                    hard to stay on the                                    

                    right...PATH.  You may even find                       

                    yourself harming those close to                        

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    It’s a risk I’m willing to                             

                    take.  For Felix.                                      

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    There’s one other thing: It will                       

                    take sixty years.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Six — SIXTY YEARS!?                                    

                                                                           

          Zoso nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    If I’m even lucky enough to still                      

                    be alive, I’ll be over EIGHTY!                         

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Think it over.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LILY and GEPPETTO are seated at the counter, eating.             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    So, how are things?                                    

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    Oh, they are great!                                    

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Well, that’s good!                                     

                                                                           

          GRANNY enters and hands them their checks.                       

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Here you go!                                           

                                                                           

          Lily looks at her check.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    So, THIS is what it looks like                         

                    without the employee discount.                         

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                         (to Granny)                                       

                    And how have YOU been?                                 

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Better.  You know how it                               

                    is.  Competition growing.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    I’ve really only ever had Gold to                      

                    worry about.                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Still.                                                 

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    Well, you don’t have to worry about                    

                    me!  I will ALWAYS be loyal to you!                    

                                                                           

          Lily eyes him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO (cont’d)                            

                    Diner.  Your diner.  Yeah.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Mm-hmm...                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDERWORLD — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          Henry, Neal, Gold, Regina, Albert, Iphicles, Kairi, Pan,         

          Roxas, and Cora, as before.                                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Felix.                                                 

                                                                           

          Pan nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Toward the end of my life, I made                      

                    mistakes.                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Toward the end!?  You were a                           

                    terrible father.  You abandoned me                     

                    as a child!                                            

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I put you in good care.  I trusted                     

                    Agatha and Opal more than                              

                    anyone.  I knew I couldn’t be the                      

                    parent you needed.                                     

                                                                           

          He points to Regina and Cora.                                    

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Just look at those two!                                

                                                                           

                    CORA                             REGINA                

          Hold on.                         EXCUSE ME!?                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He raises his eyebrow at them.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You know what?  Scratch that; I                        

                    agree.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Do you!?                                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    YOU turned me into the Evil                            

                    Queen.  Not Snow White.  Not                           

                    Rumpel.  YOU!  You killed Daniel                       

                    then MOLDED me in your image!  Even                    

                    in death!                                              

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (smirks)                                          

                    How so?  By saying "You would have                     

                    been enough."?                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (nods)                                            

                    It was the first time you had your                     

                    heart since you met daddy.  You                        

                    never loved me!  You never had the                     

                    chance!                                                

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    How long did it take for you to                        

                    figure that one out?                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    When I met Zelena.                                     

                                                                           

          She turns around, noticing Pan has left.                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Pardon the pun, but, where the Hell                    

                    has that manchild gone!?                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    He, your son, Herc, and I...struck                     

                    a deal.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Operation Phoenix.                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Henry —                                                

                                                                           

          She walks up to him.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    — WHAT is Operation Phoenix,                           

                    exactly!?                                              

                                                                           

          He smirks.                                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDERWORLD  — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Henry, Neal, Gold, Regina, Albert, Iphicles, Kairi, and          

          Roxas, as before.  Cora has left.                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You can’t just resurrect someone!                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I knew you would say that.  That’s                     

                    why I didn’t tell you!                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    It goes against the Laws of Magic!                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Not...exactly.  All magic comes                        

                    with a price.                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah!  Someone’s gonna have to die!                    

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Not...exactly.                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What?  You think doing a big                           

                    Guardians of the Galaxy thing is                       

                    gonna work again!?                                     

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    As a demigod, I have...SOME degree                     

                    of immortality.  I                                     

                    can...essentially split my time                        

                    between being here and among the                       

                    living.                                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Do you really think that will work?                    

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    There is precedence.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Right.  Persephone.  Her mother                        

                    Demeter missed her so much, while                      

                    she was down here, that she...made                     

                    it too hot for crops to grow.  The                     

                    Greek summer.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    So, you’re telling me the WHOLE                        

                    reason you brought Herc with for                       

                    THIS!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    It...was partially my idea.                            

                                                                           

          She rolls her eyes.                                              

                                                                           

                              ALBERT (cont’d)                              

                    Look.  This way, I can see both Meg                    

                    and Iphicles —                                         

                                                                           

          Iphicles smiles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ALBERT (cont’d)                              

                    — without truly dying.  Everybody                      

                    wins!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          MEGARA is sitting in her thrown, surrounded by the FATES,        

          who are fighting over their eyeball.                             

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                         (to the Fates)                                    

                    Just pick one of you, already!                         

                                                                           

          Pan flies in, through the window, as he does.                    

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    What do want?                                          

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Aw, not so much as a "hello?"                          

                                                                           

          She turns her head toward him, an annoyed expression on her      

          face.                                                            

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    I.  Have.  A way.  To get ME.  Out                     

                    of your...FABULOUS hair!                               

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    You see, as it turns out, we have                      

                    some visitors.  From up                                

                    above!  Want to see Twilight                           

                    Town.  And I’d like to go with ’em!                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She rolls her eyes.                                              

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    And, um, Heracles is among them.                       

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Wonderboy’s HERE!?                                     

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Would I lie to you?                                    

                                                                           

          She opens her mouth.                                             

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    Don’t answer that.                                     

                                                                           

          Instead of answering, she gets and walks over to her             

          cauldron, shoving the Fates out of her way, on her way           

          there.  She waves her hand over it, and Henry, Neal, Gold,       

          Regina, Albert, Iphicles, Kairi, and Roxas appear inside.        

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    You have an ulterior motive.                           

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    My grandson.  His kid misses him.                      

                                                                           

          She looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    You know I can’t raise the dead.                       

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    You can’t.                                             

                         (pointing to the Fates)                           

                    But they can.  Give me eight                           

                    tickets to Twilight Town, enough                       

                    for the six visitors, plus myself                      

                    and Rufio, and I’ll make you a                         

                    trade: half of Herc’s life for all                     

                    of Neal Cassidy’s.  After all, he                      

                    was never meant to die so soon.                        

                                                                           

          She ponders this.                                                

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Seven.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    You get seven tickets.  I’d like to                    

                    catch up with Heracles, if you                         

                    don’t mind.  Bring him to me, and                      

                    you have your tickets.                                 

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Deal!                                                  

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    But be warned: The dead cannot                         

                    leave Twilight Town.  So, if your                      

                    little plan backfires, you’re stuck                    

                    there forever.                                         

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SNUGGLY DUCKLING — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          Agatha and Opal are at the bar.  The whole place is              

          decorated for a party, and half of the BARFLIES are              

          female.  Malcolm and Zoso burst in with Felix.                   

                                                                           

                              ALL                                          

                    Congratula — Oh...                                     

                                                                           

          Malcolm runs up to Agatha and Opal.                              

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    We were attacked.                                      

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Homophobes in Hamelin!?                                

                                                                           

          Malcolm nods.                                                    

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Oh dear...                                             

                                                                           

          Zoso walks up to them, carrying Felix.                           

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Is there anywhere we can keep him?                     

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    I’ll show you to the back.                             

                                                                           

          They walk away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Was that —                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (nods)                                            

                    Felix’s father.  He’s the only one                     

                    that can save him.                                     

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Dark magic is not free.                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I need to open up my heart to                          

                    Darkness.  Just so he can spend                        

                    sixty years healing.                                   

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Sixty...What are you going to do?                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I want to save him.                                    

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Then do.                                               

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SNUGGLY DUCKLING STOREROOM — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Opal and Zoso lay Felix on a table.                              

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    How much time do we have?                              

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    He’s in stasis.                                        

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Oh.                                                    

                         (sighs)                                           

                    It’s a real shame.  Of all days.                       

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

          He strokes his son’s hair, crying.                               

                                                                           

                              ZOSO (cont’d)                                

                    If only I had been there sooner...                     

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Agatha enter.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    There’s something else.  Their                         

                    leader said "The Duke of the                           

                    Frontlands...sends his regards."                       

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Who’s the Duke of the Frontlands?                      

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Has he been sending people to...                       

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    I’ll see what I can find out.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    And why mainly go after Felix?                         

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Take down the muscle first.                            

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Tougher battle.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I don’t know.  I’m getting a bad                       

                    feeling about this.                                    

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    I’ll let you know what I find out.                     

                                                                           

          He poofs away.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARCHIE HOPPER’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                  

                                                                           

          Emma is now sitting up.  Archie is writing something down,       

          when she gets a text alert.  She looks at it.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I have to go.                                          

                                                                           

          She gets up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Emergency?                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah.  Convent’s flooded.  I’m                         

                    calling for backup.                                    

                                                                           

          She texts.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Oh trust me, I know floods.                            

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Robin gets a text alert.  He looks at it.                        

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Oh dear.                                               

                                                                           

          Roland walks up to him.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    What’s wrong?                                          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    I’ve been called in to work.                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    But I’m not done looking!                              

                                                                           

          Robin sighs then walks up to Belle.                              

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Hey, Belle!                                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Mm-hmm?                                                

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    There’s a flood at the                                 

                    convent.  Roland’s not ready leave,                    

                    so can you look after him?                             

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Sure!                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Thanks!  I owe you one.                                

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Marco is chatting with Granny, when Lily gets a text alert       

          and looks at it.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Oh.  Umm...                                            

                                                                           

          She tosses a bunch of money on the counter.                      

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Keep the change.  I have to                            

                    go.  Flood at the convent.                             

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    Mmm.  I know floods.                                   

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    I’ll bet.  Being eaten by a whale                      

                    and all.                                               

                                                                           

          He nods, as Lily leaves.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CONVENT OF THE SISTERS OF SAINT MEISSA — DAY                

                                                                           

          Emma, Robin, and Lily walk up to the convent, each with          

          their weapons of choice — his bow, their magic staffs.  The      

          NUNS are bolting out of it, MOTHER SUPERIOR among them.          

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    He’s in there!                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    He!?                                                   

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    He’s using magic!                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Geez, my arch-enemy’s daughter                         

                    shows up, and suddenly the town                        

                    goes back to Hell.  In some cases,                     

                    literally.                                             

                                                                           

          The three officers enter.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CONVENT OF THE SISTERS OF SAINT MEISSA — DAY                

                                                                           

          The whole place is flooded.  An ATTRACTIVE, BLOND MAN steps      

          into the room, wearing an Organization jacket.  Emma notices     

          the spheres of water he is juggling.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Who are you supposed to be, the                        

                    Goblin King?                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He flings the water balls at each of them, but Emma and Lily     

          freeze theirs, and Robin shoots his with an arrow.               

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Ugh.  I hate when they make me do                      

                    all the dirty work.                                    

                                                                           

          He has an English Accent, because of course he does.             

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    We’ll ask again: Who are you?                          

                                                                           

          He holds up nine fingers.                                        

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Demyx of Organization Thirteen.                        

                                                                           

          He then points to Emma.                                          

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    And YOU must be...Emma Swan.  Swans                    

                    swim, right?                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Good.  You know —                                      

                                                                           

          He holds his hand out, and a blue sitar flies into it.           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                    You remind me of the babe.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Ha ha, very funny.  Come on.                           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Fine.  I’ll skip to the SCARY part!                    

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Scary part?                                            

                                                                           

          He plays the riff from "Magic Dance" on his sitar and            

          smirks.                                                          

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    Dance, water dance!                                    

                                                                           

          A WATER CLONE leaps out of him.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    Dance, water dance!                                    

                                                                           

          Another WATER CLONE!                                             

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    Put that water spell on me!                            

                                                                           

          ANOTHER.                                                         

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    Jump, water jump!                                      

                                                                           

          He leaps in the air, leaving a FOURTH WATER CLONE beneath        

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    Jump, water jump!                                      

                                                                           

          And again, leaving yet another WATER CLONE.                      

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    Put that water jump on me!                             

                         (slapping the water beneath                       

                         him)                                              

                    Slap that water —                                      

                                                                           

          Another WATER CLONE forms from the splash.                       

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                    — make it free!                                        

                                                                           

          Basically, with each line Demyx sings, a NEW WATER CLONE         

          pops up.  each time our heroes hit a clone, at dissipates,       

          but they keep showing up!                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    There’s too many!                                      

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    We’re overwhelmed!                                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What are we gonna do!?                                 

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    WATCH OUT!                                             

                                                                           

          Emma ducks, as Lily swings her staff over her head at a          

          clone.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (singing)                                         

                    What kind of water spell to use?                       

                                                                           

                    LILY                             DEMYX                 

          Wait a minute.  Get out!           (singing)                     

                                           Slime and snails?               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    EMMA                             DEMYX                 

          What!?                             (singing)                     

                                           Or puppy dog tails?             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    LILY                             DEMYX                 

          GO!                                (singing)                     

                                           Thunder or lightning?           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She waves her staff, sending Emma and Robin flying out the       

          door, which slams shut behind them.  She then flies into the     

          air.                                                             

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    And baby said —                                        

                                                                           

          Lily shoots green lighting at Demyx from her staff.              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Lightning!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CONVENT OF THE SISTERS OF SAINT MEISSA — DAY                

                                                                           

          Emma, Robin, Mother Superior, and the nuns watch, as a           

          bright flash comes out of the windows.  The door flies open,     

          and Lily drags an unconscious Demyx out of the building.         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Demyx wakes up in a cell.  Outside the cell, Emma, Robin,        

          and Lily stand, the latter pointing her staff at him.            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You try anything, I zap you.                           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    I want my sitar.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Not a chance, pal.                                     

                                                                           

          He gets up and walks to the cell bars.                           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Oh, so I’m your PAL, now!?  Oh,                        

                    that’s nice...                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Let’s make this easy: Just tell us                     

                    who you are.  Who you work                             

                    for.  Why you’re here.  And your                       

                    connection to Roxas and                                

                    Axel.  Besides the...similar taste                     

                    in wardrobe.                                           

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    What’s so funny?                                       

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Oh, you WOULD want to know                             

                    that!  But, umm —                                      

                                                                           

          He sits down.                                                    

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                    — I don’t wanna tell you, so...                        

                                                                           

          He shrugs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (sighs)                                           

                    What do you want?  A lawyer?  Your                     

                    phone call?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    My sitar.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Will you answer our questions?                         

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    In song!                                               

                                                                           

          She rolls her eyes.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Robin)                                        

                    Get it.                                                

                                                                           

          Robin exits.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                         (to Demyx)                                        

                    We’ll be watching you!                                 

                                                                           

          He smiles.  Robin reenters, carrying Demyx’ Sitar.  He           

          unlocks the cell and hands it to Demyx then re-locks the         

          cell.                                                            

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He tunes it.                                                     

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                    AH!  There we go!                                      

                                                                           

          He starts playing.  Lily rolls her eyes.                         

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    So, I’ll start by repeating that                       

                    name of mine.  It’s Demyx, and I am                    

                    member Number Nine.  Of                                

                    Organization Thirteen, but there                       

                    were actually fourteen.  It’s                          

                    really, really confusing, and I                        

                    don’t have the time.                                   

                                                                           

          Emma and Lily look at eachother and back at Demyx.               

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    But I’ll tell you why I’m here, and                    

                    you should really fear.  ’Cause I’m                    

                    here to cause some trouble by                          

                    flingin’ all my bubbles!  So, you                      

                    best be ready, when Lord Xemnas —                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Axel enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    DEMYX!                                                 

                                                                           

          Demyx stops playing.                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Sheriff, a word.                                       

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE HALLWAY — DAY                  

                                                                           

          Axel and Emma walk.                                              

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I can answer everything you want to                    

                    know.  Starting with Organization                      

                    Thirteen.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    A group of Nobodies — people                           

                    without hearts.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That makes no sense.                                   

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I DON’T COME UP WITH THE NAMES!                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, you’re talking people                              

                    like...Cora!                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Yes, she kind of served as an                          

                    inspiration...Right down to having                     

                    armies at our control.  Now, I have                    

                    my own plans that...conflict with                      

                    our leader’s.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    This...Xemnas guy.                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You remember Ansem?  The...evil                        

                    one, not the king.  Living                             

                    heart?  "DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL                         

                    WORLDS!"                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    That’s him.  Now, I’m kinda...doing                    

                    some spy work, so don’t mention                        

                    this in front of Demyx.                                

                                                                           

          He walks away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (nods)                                            

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CASTLE LIBRARY — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          Zoso enters and walks up to a large book on a podium.  It is     

          open, and the pages are blank.  He holds his hand over it.       

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Show me...the Duke of the                              

                    Frontlands.                                            

                                                                           

                                                 WHOOSH BACKGROUND TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS’ CASTLE — NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          Everything but Zoso whooshes, as he is merely                    

          observing.  PARTY GUESTS, half of whom are female, are           

          seated around a table, laughing.  At the head is a               

          well-dressed man — THE DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS.  He raises a      

          glass.                                                           

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yes, yes.  Of course.                                  

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    When is this?  Show me his rise to                     

                    power.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SPINSTERS’ HOUSE — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Agatha is patching Malcolm’s jacket.  Unfortunately, she         

          couldn’t find matching fabric.                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Ow!                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    Well, stay still!                                      

                                                                           

          Zoso appears next to him.                                        

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Your father.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    The Duke of the Frontlands...is                        

                    your father!                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    How —                                                  

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    You were nine.  He sold you —                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    — to a blacksmith.  Yeah.  I                           

                    remember.                                              

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    THAT...was only the                                    

                    beginning!  Over the years he                          

                    amassed great wealth.  Rose to                         

                    prominence and BECAME the Duke of                      

                    the Frontlands.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    So, why does he suddenly care what                     

                    I do?  How I live my life?                             

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    I don’t know.  Some time ago, he                       

                    had a party.  That’s the most                          

                    recent thing I could find.                             

                                                                           

          He disappears.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    There.  All done!                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNDERWORLD MAIN CHAMBER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY               

                                                                           

          PAIN and PANIC enter and walk up to Meg.  In the background,     

          the Fates are setting up spinning wheels.                        

                                                                           

                              PAIN                                         

                    Mistress!                                              

                                                                           

                              PANIC                                        

                    You have a visitor!                                    

                                                                           

                              PAIN                                         

                    Two, in fact!                                          

                                                                           

                              PANIC                                        

                    Yes, two!                                              

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Send them in.                                          

                                                                           

                              PAIN AND PANIC                               

                         (in unison)                                       

                    COME IN!                                               

                                                                           

          Pan and Albert enter.                                            

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Hello, Wonderboy.  You sure have                       

                    gone the distance!                                     

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    You’re one to talk, Lady of the                        

                    Underworld!                                            

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Someone had to fill the void, when                     

                    the Curse swept Hades away.                            

                                                                           

          Pan clears his throat.                                           

                                                                           

                              MEGARA (cont’d)                              

                    Pan has offered me half of your                        

                    life, so his grandson can live.  Do                    

                    agree to these terms?                                  

                                                                           

                              ALBERT                                       

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          She poofs a ticket printer into her hand and prints out          

          seven tickets.  After tearing them off, she hands them to        

          Pan.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Have them stop by, when they get                       

                    back from Twilight Town.                               

                                                                           

          He nods and runs out.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN OUTSKIRTS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                       

                                                                           

          The Snuggly Duckling is on fire.  Opal is helping PEOPLE out     

          of it, when Malcolm and Agatha run up to her.                    

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    What happened!?                                        

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Someone set this place on fire!                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Where’s Felix!?                                        

                                                                           

          Zoso walks up to him.                                            

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Don’t worry we got him out just                        

                    fine.                                                  

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    Yeah, along with everyone                              

                    else.  Nobody’s hurt.                                  

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    BUT!  We.  Need.  To leave.  NOW!                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Where to?                                              

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    My Vault.                                              

                                                                           

          As they walk away, the Duke lurks in the bushes.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNDERWORLD — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                            

                                                                           

          Pan and RUFIO land in front of Regina, Henry, Neal, Gold,        

          Roxas, and Kairi.  Iphicles is gone.                             

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Who is this?                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Your brother.                                          

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Really?  I thought —                                   

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Yeah, The Shadow wasn’t too                            

                    thrilled with him.                                     

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Had me killed.                                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Hey, Rufio!                                            

                                                                           

                              RUFIO                                        

                    Baelfire!?                                             

                                                                           

          Neal smiles.  Pan shows them the tickets.                        

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I got the tickets.                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Good.  Let’s go.                                       

                                                                           

          Everyone except Neal gets in the boat.  They row it toward       

          the Lethe.                                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Careful.  Don’t touch the                              

                    water.  Even one drop can rewrite                      

                    your whole life.                                       

                                                                           

          Neal smiles, as he watches them float into the cave the          

          Lethe floats into.                                               

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Well, then.  See you later, I                          

                    guess.                                                 

                                                                           

          Cora laughs behind him, causing him to turn around.              

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    If you have something else to say,                     

                    you just missed ’em.                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Oh, I know!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          His smiles fades into a look of concern, before he runs          

          away.  She flings her hand out.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. VAULT OF THE DARK ONE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                   

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Zoso walk up to the Vault of the Dark One, thew      

          former carrying Felix.  Zoso bends down and taps the star,       

          eye, and sun symbols on the Vault, opening it up.  Once the      

          goop clears, they enter it.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. VAULT CORRIDORS — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          They walk through the cave.  Along the way, Malcolm heads        

          for a door, but Zoso pulls him back.                             

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Not that one.  A bit farther down.                     

                                                                           

          They continue walking, until they reach a large double-door      

          held together by a circle with the same symbols on it as the     

          Vault’s door.  Zoso taps the triquetra, the wind symbol and      

          the sun, causing the doors to swing open.  They enter.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. VAULT MAIN ROOM — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          At the opposite end of the the room is a pod similar to the      

          one used to take Henry and Emma back to the future in            

          OUaTiKH-114.  They walk up to it, and Zoso opens                 

          it.  Malcolm sets Felix inside.                                  

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Very good.  Now, I’m sure you know                     

                    what’s next.                                           

                                                                           

          Malcolm nods, and Zoso pulls out his heart.  He waves his        

          dagger over it, and the red light from it flies into the         

          chamber, enveloping Felix.  He sets the dagger on a nearby       

          table and replaces Malcolm’s now-unlit heart.                    

                                                                           

                              ZOSO                                         

                    Remember: Stay on the right...PATH!                    

                                                                           

          Malcolm nods and walks up to Felix.                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (crying)                                          

                    See you in sixty years, I guess!                       

                                                                           

          Zoso enters a number on pod’s keypad — 1817 — and it             

          closes, glowing red, once it’s shut.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    How quaint.                                            

                                                                           

          Malcolm and Zoso pivot to see the Duke stand in front of         

          them, holding Zoso’s dagger.                                     

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS (cont’d)              

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Sure would be a shame                                  

                    if...something happened.                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT SIX                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. VAULT MAIN ROOM — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Zoso, Malcolm, and the Duke, as before.                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    How did you get here?                                  

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    I followed you.  See, when a rather                    

                    helpful, but —                                         

                                                                           

          He puts his hand in front of his eye.                            

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS (cont’d)              

                    — horrifically scarred man came to                     

                    me and told me about you and                           

                    your...imperfection, I simply HAD                      

                    to put a stop to it!                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Don’t you dare.                                        

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    You see, my wife’s bastard daughter                    

                    Moira — a few years older than you                     

                    — is posing as my own kin, and —                       

                    well — she is expected to provide                      

                    an heir.  Of my blood.  And that’s                     

                    where you come in!  People are                         

                    starting to catch on that she is a                     

                    step-child.  BUT!  If YOU father                       

                    her child, they’ll back away.  Be                      

                    none the wiser!                                        

                                                                           

          Did you get all that?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Uh, I think I’ll pass.                                 

                                                                           

          The Duke holds up the dagger.                                    

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    I can just as easily make —                            

                         (reading the dagger)                              

                    Zoso here disable that pod                             

                    containing your...b — boyfriend.                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    FIANCE!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    Ugh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (begrudgingly)                                    

                    Fine...                                                

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    Good!  Now, what else to do with                       

                    this power?  I KNOW!  I think I’ll                     

                    start a war with some                                  

                    ogres!  That’ll REALLY keep my                         

                    subjects on their toes!  Take care                     

                    of that for me, Zoso, while you                        

                    send us back to Hamelin!                               

                                                                           

          They poof away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HAMELIN OUTSKIRTS — NIGHT                                   

                                                                           

          Malcolm and the Duke poof into place near the Snuggly            

          Duckling.  The fire has been put out.                            

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    My ship is on the docks.  It’s the                     

                    big one!  You have ONE HOUR to say                     

                    your goodbyes.  Otherwise...                           

                                                                           

          He taps the dagger then walks away.  Malcolm enters the bar.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SNUGGLY DUCKLING — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          The place is a mess.  That being said, everyone’s there,         

          still drinking.  But it’s quiet.  He sits down at the bar.       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Salvaged the drinks I see.                             

                                                                           

          He pounds his fist on the counter twice, and a drink slides      

          into his hand.  He takes a drink before standing up on the       

          stool.                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    Attention everyone.  I’m gonna be                      

                    away for a while.  So yeah, there’s                    

                    that.                                                  

                                                                           

          Agatha and Opal walks up to him.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OPAL                                         

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

          He gets down.                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (sighs)                                           

                    My father.  He took — He can                           

                    control Zoso, now.  And, by                            

                    extension, me.                                         

                                                                           

          He leans in, to whisper into their ears.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                         (whispering)                                      

                    He’s making provide him with an                        

                    heir, but, if I can, I’m going to                      

                    get out of there.  It may take a                       

                    while, I don’t know.                                   

                                                                           

                              AGATHA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          He leans away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Basically, when I come back, I’ll                      

                    have a child.  And I want you to be                    

                    the godmothers.                                        

                                                                           

          The look at eachother then back at him, nodding.  They then      

          hug.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ELYSIAN FIELDS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Regina, Henry, Kairi, Roxas, Rufio, Pan, and Gold row down       

          the Lethe through a twilit meadow.                               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Careful.                                               

                                                                           

          They reach a train station, not unlike those at Disney           

          Parks, and get out and tie the boat to the station.  They        

          then head under the canopy.  A PORTER walks up to them.          

                                                                           

                              PORTER                                       

                    Tickets, please!                                       

                                                                           

          Pan takes out the tickets.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Here you go.                                           

                                                                           

          He hands them to the porter.                                     

                                                                           

                              PORTER                                       

                    Yeah, alright then.  Go ahead.                         

                                                                           

          They walk past him and wait.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, now what?                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We wait, I guess.                                      

                                                                           

          Henry clasps his hands together behind his neck.                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (to Pan)                                          

                    What’s your game?                                      

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Game?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Is this some kind of redemption                        

                    scheme?                                                

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I’m not looking for redemption,                        

                    Rumpel.  I just wanna see Felix,                       

                    again.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    And my son?                                            

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    His was a needless death.                              

                                                                           

          The Ghost Train pulls up.  They board it.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Emma is swiveling in her chair, while Demyx sits in his          

          cell, holding his sitar.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Ya hungry?  I can order some                           

                    sandwiches.                                            

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    No, I’m fine.                                          

                                                                           

          He smirks.                                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Uh-huh...                                              

                                                                           

          Suddenly, a bunch of WOMEN in pink pants with a pink             

          bandanna over their eyes, Daredevil-style, tackle Emma to        

          the ground.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          They grab her keys and let Demyx out of his cell.  When he       

          steps out, he tugs on his jacket.                                

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    I figured, since water clones                          

                    didn’t work, I might as well call                      

                    my Dancers!  Oh, come on,                              

                    sheriff.  As a cop, you should                         

                    know: Always bring backup!                             

                                                                           

          She fires two shots at him.                                      

                                                                           

                              DEMYX (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, it’s gonna take a lot more than                    

                    that to take me down!                                  

                                                                           

          He leaps into the air and pirouettes, once he                    

          lands.  Laughing, he heads toward the exit, but Emma summons     

          her mallet and flings a ball of lightning at him.  In            

          slow-motion he uses his sitar to deflect it at the wall.         

                                                                           

          The impact causes an explosion of sparks.  Lights come           

          crashing down.  The power goes out.  In all the confusion,       

          Demyx gets away.  Emma chases him, but some dancers block        

          her path.  She shoves them aside.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Demyx exits and plays a cool getaway sting on his sitar          

          before turning into a puddle and sinking down a                  

          stormdrain.  Emma then bursts out of the building and            

          angrily tosses her staff on the ground.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS’ SHIP — NIGHT — FLASHBACK            

                                                                           

          The Duke is standing in front of the ship.  Malcolm walks up     

          to him, the angriest look on his face.                           

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    Almost didn’t make                                     

                    it.  Come.  follow me to the brig.                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    The brig?                                              

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    A ship’s prison.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    I KNOW what a BRIG is!                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS’ SHIP BRIG — NIGHT                   

                                                                           

          The Duke tosses Malcolm into a cell and locks it.                

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    You’ll be staying here for the trip                    

                    home!                                                  

                                                                           

          He exits, then Malcolm sits down and cries.                      

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS (cont’d)              

                         (o.s., muffled)                                   

                    Thank you SO much for your help!                       

                                                                           

          Malcolm looks down at his ring and clenches it in his fist,      

          as he sobs into his sleeve.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ELYSIAN FIELDS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          The Ghost Train travels along the tracks.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GHOST TRAIN — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Gold, Regina, Rufio, and Pan are seated together, while          

          Henry, Kairi, and Roxas are seated together.  Henry gazes        

          out the window, enjoying the sights.                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    This is surreal.                                       

                                                                           

          He turns around.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I mean, we’re BASICALLY in Heaven!                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Elysium.                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s for his benefit.                                  

                                                                           

          The TROLLEY LADY pushes her trolley down the aisle.              

                                                                           

                              TROLLEY LADY                                 

                    Anything off of the trolley?                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We’ll take the lot!                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Sorry.  I’ve just...always wanted                      

                    to say that.  One Apollo bar,                          

                    please.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Do you have sea-salt ice cream?                        

                                                                           

                              TROLLEY LADY                                 

                    Yes, we do!                                            

                                                                           

          Henry and Roxas buy their snacks, and she walks away.            

                                                                           

                              TROLLEY LADY (cont’d)                        

                    Now, don’t get off this train                          

                    early, now!                                            

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi look at eachother, in shock.  Pan then looks     

          out the window.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    I didn’t say                                           

                    anything.  Just...thinkin’.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WOODCUTTER’S HUT — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          Super: TWENTY YEARS LATER                                        

                                                                           

          A FEMALE WOODCUTTER is carving a bear, when SOMEONE enters       

          behind her.  She stops and looks up.                             

                                                                           

                              WOODCUTTER                                   

                         (thick Scottish accent)                           

                    I’m sorry.  We’re closed for the                       

                    night.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Oh, don’t worry.                                       

                                                                           

          Rack focus to Malcolm.  He is carrying Rumpel’s doll.            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    I’m not here for business.                             

                                                                           

          She turns around, in her chair.                                  

                                                                           

                              WOODCUTTER                                   

                    Malcolm Stiltskin!  You’re lookin’                     

                    good as ever!                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Hello, Moira.                                          

                                                                           

                              MOIRA                                        

                    Tell me: What’s your secret,                           

                    dearie?                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, I was HOPING you’d ask me that!                    

                                                                           

          THE SHADOW flies in.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    See, I recently came across a way                      

                    to, well, be young again!  Had to                      

                    give up my son for it —                                

                                                                           

                              MOIRA                                        

                    OUR son...                                             

                                                                           

          He shakes his head.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    You?  Please.  You left so quickly,                    

                    all he got from you was his knack                      

                    for making sketchy deals...and the                     

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    brogue.  Now, I put Rumpel in the                      

                    BEST of care, but —                                    

                                                                           

          He snaps his fingers.                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    — there’s STILL one other price of                     

                    this bit of magic:  Someone HAS to                     

                    age in my place!                                       

                                                                           

          He summons a green ball of magic in his hand, and a familiar     

          leitmotif starts to build up.                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    So, I thought, who made TEN YEARS                      

                    of my life Hell?                                       

                                                                           

                              MOIRA                                        

                    It took time.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    Come on.  Every night for ten                          

                    tears?                                                 

                                                                           

          He rips off his cuffs, revealing burn marks on his wrists.       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    It’s not like you weren’t using                        

                    magic already.                                         

                                                                           

          He flings the ball of magic at her, but she deflects it with     

          a golden pulse of magic, causing it to bounce around the         

          hut, knocking over various woodcarvings.  Malcolm snaps his      

          fingers and the The Shadow pins her to the ground.               

                                                                           

          He then pulls the ball of magic back into his hand and           

          flings it at her.  Her hair turns grey, and The Shadow flies     

          away.  When she raises her face, it is that of the WITCH OF      

          DUNBROCH.                                                        

                                                                           

                              WITCH OF DUNBROCH                            

                    You think a LOSER like you can                         

                    scare me!?                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM                                

                    See, that’s the thing.  Malcolm                        

                    Stiltskin WAS a loser.  He failed                      

                    all the time!  But I’m —                               

                                                                           

          He looks at his son’s doll, as the music really starts to        

          pick up.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MALCOLM (cont’d)                       

                    — Peter Pan, now.  And Peter Pan                       

                    NEVER fails!                                           

                                                                           

          He exits.  Behold, the Birth of Peter Pan!                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT SIX                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	7. Chapter 7

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS’ SHIP BRIG — NIGHT — FLASHBACK       

          LEVEL 2                                                          

                                                                           

          The Duke locks Malcolm’s cell.                                   

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    You’ll be staying here for the trip                    

                    home!                                                  

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS’ SHIP DECK — NIGHT                   

                                                                           

          You see, we’re going back to see who the Duke thanked, so he     

          walks up to a ROBED MAN.                                         

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    Thank you SO much for your help!                       

                                                                           

          The robed man turns around — it’s ANSEM, SEEKER OF               

          DARKNESS!  His face is partially gone.                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS                    

                    Oh, it’s my pleasure!                                  

                                                                           

                              DUKE OF THE FRONTLANDS                       

                    However can I repay you?                               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS                    

                    A good deed is its OWN                                 

                    reward!  Besides —                                     

                                                                           

          His Shadow rises out from beneath him.  Noticing this, the       

          Duke steps back in fear.                                         

                                                                           

                              ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)           

                    I’m invested in his future!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TWILIGHT TOWN STATION — DAY — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          The Train stops, and Henry, Kairi, Roxas, Regina, and Gold       

          get off.  Then Pan and Rufio get off.  The doorway shimmers      

          as they passes through it.  They head for the exit, but          

          Regina stops midway, spotting an Any Given Sundae cart run       

          by HENRY, SR.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             56.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Daddy?                                                 

                         (to the others)                                   

                    Go ahead.  I’ll catch up.                              

                                                                           

          They exit, as she walks up to the cart.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TWILIGHT TOWN STATION PLAZA — DAY                           

                                                                           

          While running out of the station, Pan spots Felix.               

                                                                           

                              PAN                                          

                    Felix!                                                 

                                                                           

          No response.                                                     

                                                                           

                              PAN (cont’d)                                 

                    FELIX!  Listen, I know I’m probably                    

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

                              FELIX                                        

                    I’m sorry.  You must have me                           

                    confused for someone else.  My                         

                    name’s Slightly.                                       

                                                                           

          Pan’s eyes widen.                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
